


The Valley Shades Of Death

by hansungchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A lot of cursing, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Blind Character, Bullying, Character Death, Drama, Explicit Language, Family, Homophobia, Horror, M/M, Mystery, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Verbal Abuse, Violence, bec basically it is horror what do u expect, kinda lol, visual impairment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansungchan/pseuds/hansungchan
Summary: There's an abandoned building no one would dare to set foot in. Rumors say it's a home of a vengeful spirit, an embodiment of horror. A ghost with a fractured face and lips joined in a repulsive stitch. He smells of unspeakable stench, and hums of an eerie lullaby. Anyone unfortunate enough to see him is now forever trapped in a never-ending nightmare that will only be stopped by another death.Blind student Lee Donghyuck, unfortunately, found himself locked up on the 4th floor. Inside the Art room where the ghost waits for his prey.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of triggering contents for this one as the chapter progresses. Please read at your own risk. I am not very good at writing horror so spare me. I'd like to take this opportunity as a practice as well. Hopefully, it can enhance my wiring skill in this particular genre. 
> 
> I decided to make it a RenHyuck fic and Donghyuck here might be a little out of character as I'd like to shape him into a boy with characteristics and personality that fits for his role in the story. Also, Jaemin and Jeno and the other NCT members except for Donghyuck, Renjun, Chenle, Mark (and maybe even Jisung) are all aged-up. Keep that in mind as you read this fanfic. 
> 
> Please consider all of the tags and the warnings before proceeding. Some elements could be a little triggering for you. I don't wanna spoil too much and if you think this story's for you then I hope you enjoy reading. Welcome! 
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you think this story deserves it. I really appreciate it and they motivate me to write more. Thank you so much. :) 
> 
> \- sungchan
> 
> P.S: Grammatical errors ahead!

It’s Saturday evening, a weekend before the beginning of another school year. And Kang Minchul was supposed to be spending this precious limited of free time reading comics, playing video games, and probably watching porn, in his room all night. However, curse his luck for losing a bet he made with his friends, the 18-year-old male is stuck trying to open a metal padlock with a “useless” bobby pin.

“Finally.” After minutes of trying, the lock clicked and Minchul slowly and carefully opened the gates, trying not to make the least bit of sound. Once he successfully entered the school grounds, he sighed in relief. Head looking around to see if someone’s there.

No one, of course. It’s 10 in the evening, obviously, no one would be loitering around a huge empty and dark school building. “Damn, do they not have at least a single light post in here?” Minchul complained.

There is, actually. At the front gates, opposite to where the teenage male entered. And no, Minchul is not stupid. He did it on purpose. Using the back of the school where he’d be going to a day from now as an entryway is more beneficial to fulfill his consequences from losing a bet. And it’s more convenient this way, the route is much faster than if he took the other one.

In not more than five minutes, Minchul is face to face in front of the building where he was supposed to spend a night in. The old building designed for senior students, like him (an upcoming one). Many stories surround the old place, making it infamous not only to the students in their high school but also to everyone in the province and neighboring cities. Their high school, apparently, comes with a long history. One of them is pretty dark.

And it includes the old building originally made for senior students back when the school was first built in 1946. Until it was left abandoned in the early 1980s when the Nakamotos built a replacement, the one Minchul is going to use for another year before he graduates high school, starting this Monday. Since then, rumors have it the building is cursed. As former students that once occupied the building started to lose their minds, claiming to hear strange noises and seeing a spirit of a male, hideous and bloody, grinning despite its stitched mouth.

Everyone says its a stupid and groundless rumor. Until one of the freshmen last year killed himself, apologizing as he cannot take “the torture of seeing the man with a grisly face every waking second of his life”, credits to his suicide note. And now, here Minchul was, trying to prove to his idiots of a friend that first, he has balls and is no coward. And second, ghosts _aren’t_ real.

With one final breath, he entered the place. It is eerie, honestly. Colder, but Minchul shrugged it off by thinking it must be the evening breeze, not thinking the temperature inside is much lower than outside.

A flashlight on hand, he saw how worn out the place is. Scratches on the walls are evidence this place has faded in time. Minchul passed by an old comfort room, its signs rolled upside down and almost obscure. Mirrors on the doors from what he could only guess were old classrooms were clouded with dust and dirt.

Minchul passed by the first floor. Nothing really out of the ordinary. As well as the second floor, where the science lab and computer lab used to be. The old mannequin in the science lab almost gave him a hard attack. Who the hell puts that skeleton in front of the glass doors? It’s facing the hallway and appears to be staring at Minchul. The latter run away as quickly as possible.

Entering the third floor, the temperature is descending. Is it because he’s almost on the highest floor of the building? It is darker on the third floor, only then that it truly sank in Minchul’s mind how wrong and scary all this. But he cannot back down now, can he? Not when his pride’s in the line.

So with clammy hands, he continues on. On that floor, there’s the usual set of old classrooms. Abandoned office by the previous admins that operates the whole building and handles its students. There’s something about those vacant chairs and cobweb filled walls that creeps Minchul. Like any minute one of those seats would move, or one of these doors would open, and there’s only darkness ahead of him even if he tries to run.

And finally, the fourth floor. The home of the rumored evil spirit. Minchul swallowed the lump in his throat before taking tentative steps up the stairs.

It’s pure darkness. If the atmosphere from the previous floors is already creepy enough, nothing can beat the mood Minchul felt up the fourth floor. The hallways are intimidating. Minchul could not dare look at the small dusty glass pane in every door of empty classrooms. Every inch of hair in his nape is standing. Shivers running down his spine as the echoes of his footsteps occupied the all-too silent floor.

He puts his flashlight on the walls, reading what he could distinguish in the almost indecipherable signs. There’s class 4-8, then class 4-9. The baking room, another classroom, and... oh. The art room waves Minchul in the face at the far end of the corridor, beside an old storage room. That is the room he was dared to spend overnight in.

The door creates a creaking sound, like those from horror movies, when Minchul opened it. Inside, it gives away a foreboding feeling that flips the insides of Minchul’s stomach. Minchul is quick to cover his nostrils, because _‘What the hell was that stench?!’_ The unknown odor is irritatingly strong and unpleasant. Even a decaying food cannot compare to the reek.

Minchul sat against the wall, fishing out his fully charged phone all while trying to ignore the sickening smell that threatens to throw out all the food he ate that dinner. With his flashlight sitting on the floor, and with the help of the small light coming in from a broken window, Minchul tried to focus himself on the mobile game he downloaded on his phone. Ignoring the cold air that touched his skin, and the strange sounds of footsteps he hears. _‘It’s just your imagination. Come on.’_

_Click clack. Click clack. Click clack._

‘ _What was that?’_ Now _that_ is too clear and loud to be just a made-up sound of his brain.

_Click clack. Click clack. Click clack._

It is footsteps. _‘Oh God.’_ It is an unmistakable sound of someone walking in the corridor. The loud sound of heels matching the floor resonates in the silence of the night.

Then it stopped. This time, the sound changed into the high pitched noise of a door opening. Minchul was looking down, trying his best not to look up as a pair of old shabby school boots walk in. The smell is stronger now. Minchul is sweating hard, and he tries his best not to throw up as he heard a soft voice hum a harrowing lullaby.

Minchul closes his eyes, praying silently.

The footsteps stopped, and so did the humming. Slowly, Minchul opened his eyes. Only to scream so loud, the loudest and longest he’d ever done, when he came face to face with a bloodied face of a boy. His eyeballs were missing, leaving a gruesomely disturbing hollowed pit in exchange for his missing sockets. Still, there were drops of blood pooling from the corners of his eyes. His overall face is the real embodiment of true horror. His pale skin is fractured, leaving tiny cracks that show a rotten flesh. A huge mark surrounds his slit neck, the cut drips fresh blood. And his lips, oh _god his lips_ , is _sewed_ closed.

Minchul screams and pushed himself deeper in the walls as the boy tried to open his embroidered mouth, spreading the bloodied rim open against the stitches that previously kept his lips intact. And when he succeeds, he grins and laughs, his lips tarnished in a dark crimson liquid that gives off the stench of charring flesh.

“Am I pretty? Tell me, am I?” the male asked sinisterly.

Minchul crawled away from the boy in front of him, knocking his flashlight and dropping his phone in the process but he couldn’t care less. He ran for his life, out the door of the art room, and in the cold corridors that seemed to grow bigger and longer than a few minutes ago.

But he didn’t get any further. Not because a minute later, the boy is suddenly standing in front of him. This time, his crying real blood. And his lips formed in the shape of a frown.

“You like your boys pretty, don’t you? So pure and innocent, under you...”

In a matter of seconds, the boy is lying on the cold floor under the space between Minchul’s legs, his face grinning in manic, never looking away from the terrified boy. His grins only grew wider, until it spreads so wide it lacerates the layers of skin in his cheeks, showing the crumbling bones beneath. The grin blew off into a full-on hair-raising giggling echoing through the night and forever etched in the mind and soul of his poor listener.

Minchul didn’t know how long he was screaming, or crying, or how he’s still conscious. He just knew he had to run, run away from the old building, and from the sight of a ghost whose face is so broken and torn apart he doesn’t think it will stop haunting him from days to end.

He runs down the stairs, and without the previous light from his flashlight, he’s simply running blindly into the darkness. So when Minchul slipped on his steps, he wouldn’t even dare try to blame it on the ghost. It was his fault for leaving the flashlight and his phone on the floor behind.


	2. Chapter One: A Wave From The Unknown

“Okay so... bags?”

“Got it, papa!”

“Your cane?”

“It’s here.” Donghyuck slightly raised the white cane in his hand to his father.

“Great. How about breakfast? Here let me pack you some toasts so you could eat them on the way.”

“Pa, take it easy. I just ate kimchi fried rice, the one you prepared for me?”

“Right.”

Donghyuck chuckled. Though he couldn’t see his father, he could visualize the pout on his face right now. It was in that minute of silence when his other father stepped in, probably kissing his papa’s cheek as he heard puckering sounds. Followed by a, “Let the boy go Jaem. He’s not young anymore.”

His papa, Na Jaemin, sighed. Donghyuck felt his papa’s presence a second after as Jaemin pulled his son to his side, smelling of spices and sauces among all the other things Donghyuck loved. “He might not be young but he’s still my baby, okay?”

“Look, he’s so cute!” Jaemin added after noticing the blush and the shy smile on Donghyuck’s face.

Donghyuck’s dad, Jeno, simply laughed. Well, he can’t exactly disagree with his husband now when his son is truly a cute one.

“Pa, dad, I’ll be late. It’s my first day as a senior, I have to set an example to everyone,” Donghyuck complained.

“Right. Me too, I have to be at the office by exactly eight. I gotta go, Jaem. See you later,” Jeno pecked Jaemin on the cheeks before grabbing Donghyuck’s backpack despite the latter’s resistance.

“Ey, where do you think you’re going, young man?” Groaning, Donghyuck reaches for his dad’s face so he could kiss him goodbye. A tradition instilled in his mind by none other than his papa. In this household, it’s a great sin to leave without kissing Jaemin goodbye.

“Seriously, I’m too old for kisses,” Donghyuck rumbles on his way to dad’s car. Hearing him, his dad chuckled, opening the door for the 18-year-old male and ruffling his hair as soon as he got in.

“You know how your papa is. You’ll have to kiss him on the cheeks even until you’re 80.”

“That sucks.”

The two set in on their way to Donghyuck’s school. The teenage male is about to start his first day as a senior student in the same school he’s going to since the first year. And perhaps Jeno isn’t as expressive as Jaemin but he is very happy for his son’s achievement. There is still 9 months ahead before graduation yet for someone like Donghyuck, any parents would be proud of his efforts to finish high school in a normal curriculum.

You see, Lee Donghyuck is not the most normal student. Not in a bad way, or in a sense that he is lacking than the other boys his age. In fact, it’s the opposite. It’s probably why Jeno is so proud because even though his son suffers from vision impairment or blindness, his condition never hindered him from experiencing normalcy in his teenage life. Especially in his education.

It’s one thing both Jaemin and Jeno argued about at first. Donghyuck wished to study in an actual school for high school after years and years of home studying and private tutoring. Jeno thinks it’ll be a good opportunity to introduce Donghyuck in the real world that no books or private lessons in the four walls of their home can give. Jaemin disagrees immediately, saying how the people outside would only look down on his poor son. Something the man will never ever let to happen for the sake of Donghyuck’s mentality. Obviously, at the end of the day, both Jeno and Donghyuck managed to get Jaemin’s sweet approval as this is Donghyuck’s last year in high school.

It is not easy, of course. Jeno is worried too that Donghyuck will give up in the middle. His son proved him wrong. His test scores are higher than the average, and his grades never falling under 88. Jeno and Jaemin are friends with the family who owns the school, with it comes special privileges but not too much to the extent that the boy has a free pass on absolutely everything. By special privileges, Jeno means the teachers' and staffs’ deeper knowledge and attention regarding Donghyuck’s disability. Such as providing an exam using the braille system where the blind male can read the questions and write his answers in the only way he knows. Or specifically-made books transcribed in braille.

So far, everything’s going great. Donghyuck would occasionally come home receiving an award whether for an essay he wrote, or a medal for making it in the list of top students over-all in their year.

Life is good. And Jeno and Jaemin couldn’t be prouder for their son.

“We’re here...” Donghyuck muttered against the opened window in the passenger seat.

“How do you know?” Jeno asked, confuse.

“I heard the loud chattering of the students? It’s the kind of noise you could only hear when you’re in front of a school gate. Plus, there’s this familiar smell of a chocolate waffle that I’m sure is from that waffle shop across the school.”

“Wow Hyuck, you’re senses are sure heightened than the average.”

“That’s what you do if you’re lacking in one.”

Jeno was about to say something back when Donghyuck already opens the passenger door. Adjusting his white cane as he stepped out of the car. “Bye dad, take care.”

And just like that, Jeno could only follow his son with a sorrowful look. Donghyuck might not show it, but Jeno knows his son is just as insecure as any normal people with disabilities. As they felt their lives were fully not complete and they can never truly be like the others. Jeno and Jaemin tried so hard to show Donghyuck that he is perfect just the way he is by showing their unconditional love for their son. But Jeno knew it can’t be helped. There’s always the what-ifs and blames and anger.

Donghyuck is simply unfortunate enough to suffer from such condition since he was born. Because when everyone grew up seeing the light and identifying colors for the first time, Donghyuck has only ever been introduced to darkness. Never a glimpse of light.

***

Everyone in the school knows Lee Donghyuck. Not only because his fathers are a good friend of the Nakamotos, who owned the school, nor is it because he’s a top student. Though that last information serves its purposes that is totally not advantageous for the boy. More than anything, Lee Donghyuck is known as a school nerd, loner, weird, freaky, and of course, blind. And that made him the easiest target of bullying. Doesn’t matter if the Lees are one of the major stockholders in the school. Or Donghyuck’s dad Jeno is one of the wealthiest businessmen in Asia.

It’s a thing Donghyuck keeps from his parents. How he brings extra clothes in secret and how he wears long sweaters and hoodies to cover the bruises on his skin. Jaemin is right, after all. The outside world isn’t so... accepting when it comes to people like Donghyuck. And the male could only imagine what his papa would do once he’s proven correct with his assumptions. It’ll cause a huge ruckus. His parents might fight. And the worst they could do, and surely _will_ do, is to pull him out of school. Or to prevent him from going to any public places, ever again.

A thing Donghyuck never wants. Receiving blows and being robbed off from his allowance is okay. He can endure that. He’s gotten used to it. What he can never accept is being held and locked in the confines of their home just because he’s afraid of the unknown.

Maybe that’s why Donghyuck doesn’t cry anymore or yelp helplessly when one of his bullies, Taehyung, pushed him hard on the wall. It’s lunchtime and everyone already left. Apparently, Taehyung and his friends took that as a chance to corner the poor boy, taking his allowance. _‘Great. Just great.’_

“What? Are you gonna cry, _blindie_? Is that the only thing your useless eyes will ever be good at? _Crying?_ ” Taehyung laughed obnoxiously, high-fiving his friends.

“Come on, Tae. It’s the first day of senior year. Leave a good impression!” Changmin, one of Taehyung’s friends, said. Definitely not out of pity, but to the cornered boy more.

“ _Oh right._ It’s the first day of school and it’s been what, a month or two, since we last saw blindie here.” Taehyung’s heavy hands patted Donghyuck on the shoulder. “I missed him, actually. Surely, blindie misses this too right?” It’s another shared laughter before Donghyuck felt a fist on his stomach.

Donghyuck tried not to give them the satisfaction of hearing a single sound come out of his mouth. Despite hunching over the floor in pain, his walking stick long forgotten somewhere.

“Aww, you better get used to that. Cause you’ll be experiencing more of _this_...” Another blow. “...for the months to come!”

Throughout the entire summer vacation, Donghyuck swore never to cry anymore or show any sign of weakness in front of his bullies. But the continuous hits and kicks he received from these unknown faces are too much. And there’s only so much his body could handle.

So in the end, he cried. Pathetically so. And that ignited a celebratory grin on the face of these men he called classmates. Donghyuck might not see it, and he doesn’t wish to, but he knows its there. They’re looking down on him, as they always do. Whispering how a useless piece of shit he is, weak and all... useless.

“Well, thank you for this money, blindie. We promise to buy _deliciousss_ food with this. Oh and if you don’t mind, maybe next time you could tell your homo parents to raise your allowance, a’ight? At least make yourself useful by treating us food.” Taehyung and his friends left after leaving one harsh pat on Donghyuck’s cheek wet with tears.

The blind male was left whimpering and crying on the cold floor. He wants to remain there forever, curse his life and the whole universe for doing this to him. He’s angry, it shows in his tightly balled fists turning his knuckles white. He loathes Taehyung and his friends, he cursed his life. Most of all, he hated the way he couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t even fight back or throw a punch without falling off balance because he simply _couldn’t_ see anything.

Wiping the angry tears off his face, Donghyuck crawled on the floor, hands searching for his walking stick and surely empty wallet by now. With a grit on his teeth, he endured the abdominal pains and basically just his muscle aching throughout as he stands, using the white cane for support. He’s breathing heavily as he made it through his seat where his backpack lays. After fixing his wrinkled uniform and messy hair, Donghyuck walks out of that empty classroom. But not without stumbling a few times on his way to the comfort room.

To the comfort room where he’d eat his lunch.

This were the times Jaemin’s overly loving nature for his son comes in handy. Jaemin obviously loved to spoil Donghyuck, never wanting the tanned boy to sit in class with an empty stomach. He always packed an extra sandwich for his son. And it serves as the latter’s lunch for when Taehyung and his friends steal some money from him. Which is basically every day.

Once seated inside one of the cubicles, Donghyuck brings out his sandwich. Unsealing the plastic and biting the delicious food his father Jaemin happily made for him that morning. Unaware of his son’s predicament whenever he eats it.

Donghyuck gives way to the tears running endlessly from his useless eyes. Thinking it all through, at times like this did Donghyuck truly felt different. Because as everyone eats lunch with their friends at the cafeteria, sharing stories about their breaks, Donghyuck is here instead. Inside a stall of a comfort room. Where he’s usually eating his sandwich in the small space, wallowing in self-pity on how his life goes wrong since the very start.

Times like this Donghyuck wished he could disappear.

***

“Man, first days are boring,” Taehyung complained after inhaling the smoke of his cigarette.

“Exactly! Add those oldies who acts like a know-it-all. Scolding our faces for not “studying” the whole summer. Guess what motherfucker, it’s called a summer vacation for a reason!” Another one of Taehyung’s friends, a boy named Chojin, mocked.

“Bro, are you talking about our new Math teacher? Bet she’s just salty no one wants to bang her pussy the whole summer,” Taehyung snickered.

“Blame Dowoo, that teacher obviously has the hots for this shit. You should bang her man, maybe we could get a free pass in the exams.”

Dowoo, who heard the whole ordeal, scrunched his nose in disgust before lightly punching Dojin in the side. “ _Disgusting._ ”

The group of men laughs. It’s 3 p.m and it’s considerably still school hours but they’ve done enough pretending to listen to boring lectures the whole morning. No way they’re gonna spend the afternoon doing the same. Not when they can just sneak around in their secret hang out spot at the schoolyard where no one would dare to pass.

“By the way man, have you heard about what happened to Kang Minchul yesterday?” Ryeowook began.

“Minchul? The one who was supposed to be in our class? Why? What happened with that loser?” Taehyung stepped on his cigarette after throwing it on the soiled ground.

“He’s found unconscious inside the old building. You know, that one?” All eyes followed the direction where Ryeowook’s fingers pointed at and from there, they saw the abandoned building which used to be for the senior students. The sight was pretty clear from where they sat behind a tree. They have a good view of the back of the building.

“Ohh. I think I know that! The females in my class were gossiping about it this morning. According to the stories they hear, Minchul was dared by his friends to go inside that building last Saturday night. Then the next morning he hasn’t come back, until the afternoon. His parents were worried and his friends confessed about their little dare for Minchul. That’s when they found him unconscious inside,” Changmin explained.

Ryeowook nodded in confirmation. “The dude’s suffering from serious bone fractures,” he shakes his head after laughing at the stupid boy.

“How do you even know all this?” Taehyung asked his friends.

“I heard it from my parents. And Changmin here obviously from his female classmates. Cause you know, that’s what all females do. Gossip.”

“Bet that Minchul ran like a coward because he’s scared of the rumored ghost loitering inside that building.”

Changmin’s statement evokes a burst of laughter out of Taehyung’s mouth. “I always knew that guy was a pussy. Never really liked him and his rowdy friends either. They always act superior just because they’re close with the student council president.”

“Minchul has woken up last evening. And you know what my dad heard?” Dowoo, whose dad works as a doctor in their province’s hospital, grinned. “According to him, Minchul completely _lost_ it.”

“What? Are you serious?” Taehyung laughed loudly.

“Hell yeah, man! My dad’s a good resource. Minchul couldn’t eat, nor could he sleep, unless you shove down a bottle of sleeping pills in his throat. Just because, he quote and unquote, “will see the boy with the lacerated face and stitched mouth in my dreams”.”

The five men laugh, clapping their hands like a seal as if there’s something entertaining hearing the suffering of others. “Bro, he’s done for. He should say bye-bye to his graduation cap.”

“But really? A _ghost_? Just tell everyone you’re a pussy and a scaredy shit who pissed on your pants, it’ll be more believable than that ridiculous story.” Taehyung wiped his tears out of pure joy in hearing such ridiculous things.

Changmin stared at Taehyung seriously. “But for real though, that thing has been going around for ages. Do you really think it’s made up?”

“Hell yeah! Come on! The students here in our school are just a bunch of cowards who find reasons not to go to that dirty old building! Using a false story like that is so cliche, come on guys. Ghosts aren’t real. And if they are...” Taehyung smirks, looking through the said building not too far from them with a mocking gaze. “...bet they just need a good fucking so they could finally rest in peace! AMEN!”

And the laughter of the five men filled the silent air of that place. Taehyung’s friends are either shouting, “You’re the man!”, “Bro, you’d really stoop this low just to get laid?!”, and, “I think I know why spirits can’t go to heaven. ‘Cause they can’t identify _what_ heaven feels like!” Followed more by another peal of laughter over their (definitely not) entertaining jokes.

Taehyung’s gaze accidentally lands to one of the opened old windows a little away but not too close to see clearly. And for a second, Taehyung swore he saw someone. A head. Too far to be distinguished. Though he could see the outline from where he was. It was unmistakably looking out the window, and waving something. _A hand?_ It clearly was directed at him.

‘ _What the...’_

Taehyung squinted his eyes. Only to see nothing. He blinked a few times, trying to clear his head. A sweat formed in his forehead, annoyingly so. And a foreign coldness damps his skin. Suddenly, he does not feel so good anymore.

“Tae, are you okay?” Ryeowook asked his friend who suddenly became quiet.

“Yeah. But did you see that?”

“See what?” Dowoo followed his line of sight, leading to an opened window on the fourth floor of the abandoned building.

“Nothing. Nevermind, man. Let’s get out of here, I don’t feel good.”

“Okay. Wanna hang out at my place? My parents won’t be home until 10. We can play video games the whole night.”

The other four celebrated at the news. Taehyung smiled too and high-fived his men. But when he walked out of that school, there’s a heavy feeling in his chest. His stomach doesn’t feel too good either. And the hairs at the back of his head were raised. He felt the tip of his ears grown cold. And his vision... why is everything fading away into darkness?

Taehyung collapsed on the ground.


	3. Chapter Two: A New Nightmare

The following days at school were a lot peaceful for Donghyuck. Sure there are the usual catcalls and his classmates will always make fun of him, but it’s been three days he hasn’t received another bruise since Monday. Taehyung was absent for some reason (though Donghyuck heard his parents call for sick leave) and his friends don’t really bother him that much like their leader does. True, they still took some of his money but that’s it. They don’t waste any more time for a “stupid, worthless loser” like him. Donghyuck’s not sure whether to be grateful to that or not.

But Friday arrives, and so does Taehyung. Just when Donghyuck thought the heavens for the first time would show him mercy and let him live peacefully without a sore body a day before the weekend. Yet then there was Taehyung, talking like he owned the classroom with his loud and conceited voice.

“Yo man! We’ve missed you here!” Donghyuck heard one of Taehyung’s friends say.

He wanted to snort. _‘We definitely didn’t.’_

“I know it’s good to be back! I miss my desk!”

“Oh you mean, you missed writing stupid and perverted shit on your desk!” And then they laugh. Donghyuck fights the urge to cover his ears.

“Having flu sucks! But now I’m back and stronger than ever! No flu can ever break _the_ Lee Taehyung down!”

“Hell yeah!”

Donghyuck silently prepares for whatever is about to happen with the return of Taehyung. If only he’d known of the nightmare he will meet by the end of the day, he would’ve been the one to call sick instead.

***

“Shit man, we’ve really missed you. School days were boring without you.”

“Geez, Changmin, will you stop speaking gay now? I get it, you miss me, you faggot!” Taehyung laughed before snatching the cigarette on Changmin’s hands.

As usual, the five senior students were at the school backyard. Smoking cigarettes and talking about things that will definitely not be of help for the betterment of the world. Yeah, just the useless stuff.

“Ugh, we forgot to corner blindie today! I need money to buy alcohol for later! It’s Friday, guys!” Dowoo recalled.

“Right. Why didn’t we approach him today, Taehyung? Don’t tell me you had a change of heart after getting sick?!” Ryeowook laughed.

The person in question simply blows smoke in the air. Eyes darted to the familiar opened window on the fourth floor of the old senior student’s building not too far from them. What he saw last time seriously bugged him for an entire day. He is sure it’s just his imagination but the image is too vivid in his head. A smiling face of a boy, waving at that very same window. It’s creepy, and Taehyung would’ve never admitted it haunted him in his sleep.

Just like how he wouldn’t admit he felt a sudden rush of anxiety just by looking at that old broken window.

Still, a small smile escaped his lips.

“Chill guys, let the blind guy enjoy the whole day to himself. Let him think we’ll give him a pass for today. Besides, it’s much better to catch your prey when they least expect it right?”

“I don’t like the tone you’re using right now, Tae. What are you planning on blindie this time?” Dowoo inquired.

“Come on, Dowoo, you say it like I’m such a bad person. I just wanna give our _blind dimwit_ of a classmate a fun new experience before he graduates.”

***

Classes have ended 30 minutes earlier than the usual due to some emergency faculty meeting. And so Donghyuck has been waiting for his dad, Jeno, to pick him up since half an hour ago. Sitting on a nearby bench, Donghyuck is just glad this day already ended. And Taehyung and his gang didn’t bother him at all. Which is a little odd but Donghyuck is still grateful. Plus, his money is still the same amount as it is that morning.

His spirit fell when he heard the upcoming footsteps and the unpleasant laughter coming from afar. And Donghyuck will always recognize it no matter what. As it is a laughter that shoots a warning in his every bone for the last three years. He should have known better fate wasn’t always on his side when he felt the presence of his bullies looming in front of him, the smell of cigarette reeking under their breaths.

“Well well well, looks like daddy’s a little too late huh?” Taehyung greeted.

“What do you want?” Donghyuck tried his best to not crack his voice.

“Oh, just you know... we were about to buy booze since it’s Friday and all. The thing is, we’re short in cash.”

Donghyuck is quick to open the zipper of his backpack and threw them his wallet. Taehyung released a laugh.

“There. Take it all. Just leave me the hell alone.” _‘Before my dad comes and sees this.’_ Only God knows what will happen if Jeno knew.

“Oh generous, are we? See this, boys? Told ya, our man Donghyuck wouldn’t think twice to give us money for our drinks!” Donghyuck almost coughed at how hard Taehyung slapped his back. “This is why I love blindie. No homo, unless you got the wrong idea.”

‘ _Asshole.’_

“So as a sign of gratitude, accept our kind offer for a tour.”

“N-No thanks. Just leave me alone. My dad is coming.” Donghyuck senses something bad out of Taehyung’s words.

“But I don’t see your dad? Come on, man. Aren’t we friends?” Taehyung fake a hurt in his voice and Donghyuck imagined a disgusting pout on the asshole’s face right now.

“Ooh looks like blindie here is rejecting you, man. Ouch!” Dowoo laughed.

“No. I forgot to tell you it’s not actually an offer, blindie. It’s a command. You’re coming with us whether you like it or not.”

And that’s where Donghyuck found himself pulled harshly by two of Taehyung’s friends. Their nails buried too deep in the tanned boy’s skin it actually hurts and will surely leave a mark later. Donghyuck tried to plead them, leaving all his remaining pride behind, just in case it’ll work only to fall into deaf ears. He tried to release himself of the suffocating hold only to no avail as they snatch his cane and without and backpack. Hopefully, they were still inside the school grounds as he heard a few voices of the students in the background. Only that, the longer they walk, the farther the noises become.

Until it’s completely gone.

“Where are you taking me? Please don’t do this. My dad’s waiting for me.”

“Shut up, loser! You should be grateful I’m still kind enough to let my friends assist you on our way when I could’ve just let you crawl, you motherfucking worthless piece of shit!”

A few minutes after, Donghyuck is sure they entered a building. As their footsteps echoed loudly on the floor, with the absence of fresh air from the trees outside. But if he’s in a building, why is it so silent? Usually, there would’ve been noises coming from the student’s or teacher’s footsteps, even the sounds of the door or whispering especially of the female students who will take interest in this commotion. But right now, there was none. Donghyuck couldn’t hear anything except for his own breathing and the others.

“W-Where are we?!” Donghyuck began to ask.

“Man, what are we even doing here? Can’t we just leave this loser here and get out? This place is creepy as fuck!” Donghyuck heard Ryeowook complain.

“Shut up. What will be the fun if we just leave blindie here? He’d only drag himself outside and call for help,” Taehyung answered.

If Donghyuck is scared in the beginning, now Donghyuck is completely terrified. When they started to harshly tug him upstairs, where he occasionally lost balance and injured his knee, Donghyuck seriously wanted to cry. And maybe he’s already crying. He doesn’t know as he couldn’t feel anything but fear.

“Where are you taking me? Please let me go...”

“I said fucking shut up!” Taehyung lost his patience once they arrived on the second floor and punched Donghyuck in the stomach. Earning a cough from the latter and a cry of pain as he drops to the floor.

“What the hell, Tae? Don’t punch him! We’re already suffering enough to carry the weight of this pig and now you punched him?! Jesus!”

“I don’t give a shit whether you throw him, pull him, drag him just to get to the fourth floor okay?! Do what you want I don’t care!”

Wherever they are, it is eerily silent. And cold. When they take another stair, and another, the temperature seemed to drop lower than before. Any sound from outside is now out of earshot. Donghyuck feels like they’re in a completely different place now despite having not left the school grounds.

“It’s dirty in here, geez,” Changmin complained.

“Why? Hurts your clean-freak ass?” Taehyung joked.

“So this is what the school faculty’s been hiding huh? The story of the ghost isn’t real. Bet they just wanna hide their poor service since they failed to renovate this place all this time. Fuckers only wasting our money, really.”

‘ _Renovate this place?’_ Their school only had one place that is open for renovation. A certain area that ruins the beautiful image and the quality of environment for the student’s educational needs. _‘Oh god, don’t tell me it’s_ _ **that place**_ _.’_

When they entered another floor, Donghyuck felt a gust of air kissed his face. It’s strong and it’s coming from what he could guess is a nearby window. But even there, he couldn’t hear a sound from outside. He doesn’t have time to think as Ryeowook harshly pulled him to walk again.

They stopped after a few minutes' walk.

“Dude, this place is so... creepy. Can we just get out of here now?”

“Why? About to shit on your pants now, Dowoo?” Taehyung teased as Donghyuck heard a hard screeching sound of a door.

“Shut up, if there’s someone about to pee his pants here it’s probably Ryeowook. Jackass hasn’t let go of my hand since we arrived.”

“Oh fuck you! You’re the one holding on to me!”

“Guys guys, let’s not fight in front of blindie. By all means, we now arrived at our destination.” There’s a sadistic delight within Taehyung’s voice.

“Please don’t do this. I wanna go home,” Donghyuck sobbed.

“Oh so sorry but not yet blindie. Actually, think of this as your temporary home. For the night!” Taehyung’s laughter reverberated throughout the corridor.

Donghyuck felt Taehyung’s hands on his shoulders, his breath grazing his nape. “You are blind but I’m sure you’re not deaf not to hear the story behind the place we’re in right now. Ya know, the story of a ghost so horrifying it haunts you down even in your sleep.”

“I wanna go! Let me go, please! SOMEONE HELP!” Donghyuck broke down, trying to release himself from Taehyung’s hard grip.

“You’re not going anywhere, loser. You should not be scared, you know? Because first of all, you’re a man. That is unless you’re a faggot like your fathers! And secondly... _you’re blind_. Bro, if I were the ghost, I’d show you mercy since you’re already pathetic as it is with two useless eyes, imagined how more would you be if you lost your mind.” Taehyung chuckled.

Donghyuck was pushed hard on a dusty floor. Along with it, the sound of his cane and backpack crashing the cement followed. He heard the five men praising Taehyung while laughing under their breaths as if bullying someone is a very interesting hobby.

“Now, make sure not to pee on your pants and hold it in the whooole night. I heard no one passes by in this building, not even the night guards. We don’t wanna sleep with wet pants, do we? Enjoy your stay okay?! And don’t worry, you won’t see the ghost. Remember, _you’re blind_!” Donghyuck heard the sound of the door closing. Taehyung and his friends’ voices gradually died away as Donghyuck tries his best to open the door.

He cannot. Taehyung is not so stupid to leave the door without a thing blocking it outside. The thing happened to be a pile of old chairs and a table he found in the other classrooms. With the addition of an old drawer he found in the storage room beside the art room where Donghyuck is right now.

Donghyuck tried his best to push the door open. To no avail as his strength isn’t enough.

He dropped down to the floor, head falling on his knees. He cried.

It’s scary. There’s this smell filling the hazy air of the room he was in. It makes Donghyuck wanna sneeze as it is a combination of dust and dirt. The kind of scent you’ll smell in a room that hasn’t been used and cleaned in a while. It is awful. And despite the cold temperature, Donghyuck is sweating hard.

The boy is sure his dad’s already at the school gates. Probably looking for him like crazy. He is not sure either whether he wants to be found given the situation he is currently in. They’ll know something is wrong for sure and his papa Jaemin, oh god, he’d not let him leave their house after this.

It’s just one year. One more year is all he asked before he graduates and proved to anyone, especially his parents, that like normal people he could also provide and stand for himself. But who was he kidding really? His situation right now is the clear proof he will never be normal nor will he ever have the ability to stand for himself.

Donghyuck hugged his knees. He hasn’t been aware of the time but he knows it’s not too long before darkness arrives.

At this point, he’s not sure anymore what he did in his past life to deserve such cruel fate now.

***

Donghyuck is cold. Like freezing cold. The cold air indicates the arrival of the evening and the wind coming in from the open window in the room he is trapped in does not help. His whole body aches, and maybe he’s a little bit hungry too. Plus, he hasn’t emptied his urinal since lunch and god knows how many hours it has been. Yet he can’t do anything but hug himself and sink in the corner of the cold room where he silently prays for the night to be over.

He wonders what his parents were doing right now. Maybe there’s a whole police search party working outside to find him. The idea isn’t plausible, given the character of his parents. Donghyuck just hopes his papa Jaemin does not hyperventilate. He feels sorry for his dad Jeno for causing too much trouble in their family.

He stayed like that for a couple of hours. Occasionally stretching his limbs so it won’t go completely numb. By the time he felt his eyes drooping in sleep, Donghyuck heard something. And his heart triple in heartbeat.

_Someone is humming a lullaby outside._

It’s so quiet and Donghyuck has a super-sensitive hearing he can hear sounds even from 20 steps away. So the blind boy quickly caught it, the faint lullaby outside the room. It’s like someone just arrived on the floor and the way the voice is getting louder, whoever was outside is _coming_.

Could it be a night guard? A janitor? Maybe Donghyuck could ask for help. Maybe he doesn’t have to stay the whole night after all.

As the voice grew near, and Donghyuck heard light yet clear footsteps, he searched for his cane and abruptly stands up despite the pains in his muscles.

“ _But have you heard? There’s a ghost haunting that abandoned building formerly made for senior students. Anyone who saw him lost their minds because his face is too hideous it’ll haunt you forever.”_

“ _A student from last year killed himself because he cannot take the torture and nightmares anymore.”_

“ _Is it that bad?”_

“ _If you ever see him you better not look in his face. They say he sang a lullaby and smells like a dead rat.”_

It’s when Donghyuck’s about to make a sound behind the doors did it stuck him. _Lullaby. Smells like a dead rat._

Now it’s not only the voice he heard, but the stomach-churning smell is growing stronger too. Donghyuck covered both his mouth and nose. He quickly ducks, hoping to hide himself from whoever’s singing outside.

The lullaby, now that Donghyuck thought of it, is unsurprisingly eerie. The kind that will definitely _not_ comfort you. But it’ll stick in your head, haunting you in your sleep as you were forced to close your eyes instead of looking at the dark corner of your room. Donghyuck stifled a sob, his knees are shaking and his free hand gripping tight on the handle of his cane.

The humming stopped.

It’s complete silence for a while. Not until someone _slowly_ pulled the furniture, delivering a screeching sound in the silence of the place. The sound is nothing but torture into every fiber of Donghyuck’s nerves.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, sweat damping his forehead. He almost jolts and released a yelp when he heard approximately three knocks. It is slow, and quiet, perhaps even a little gentle, but it does not alleviate Donghyuck’s fears at all. Instead, the gesture heightened it even more.

When Donghyuck did not respond, another three knocks followed. Then another. And another. The longer Donghyuck refused to budge, the harder the knocks became. And now, in opposition to the ones whoever’s outside delivered at first, the knocks this time was violent. Donghyuck covered his ears when the doorknob started twisting on its own, the old door shaking from the extreme force. Donghyuck tried his best to keep the door close with his frail body.

It is not easy. With the addition of the pungent smell, Donghyuck had to both cover his nose and pushed the door close whenever it opened into a tiny gap.

‘ _Please please please go away please.’_

And as if whoever’s outside heard his prayers, the rattling of the door stopped. Followed by a suspicious silence. At first, Donghyuck does not want to believe whoever’s outside has given up. He thought it was a trick, the same one usually played by the predators in horror movies. But then the disturbing smell faded away. Like it never existed in the first place.

Donghyuck remained still for a while, not letting his guard down. He tried to examine his surroundings with his working senses. No sound, no smell, no moving, and the cold air had lessened.

Still, he stayed guarding the door. Hugging his knees and burying his face on it. He sobbed. _‘Anyone help me please.’_

It was by midnight when Donghyuck sniffed something. His aching back and numbed limbs are concrete proof he had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of crying and praying for help. He has no idea what time it is when he was suddenly woken up. By a very powerful smell that reeks of burnt flesh and decaying trash.

“What the...”

The smell is so strong like it a perfume whisked in front of his face.

All the hairs in his body stood up. Donghyuck created a gargling sound and he felt a sour acid coming up in his throat from his stomach. There’s a tiny giggling that followed. And that is definitely _not_ Donghyuck.

It came from someone sitting in front of him, face so close to the blind boy. Lips stretched in a wide grin thus explains the reek of the unimaginable odor.

Donghyuck ran, bumping a few old chairs here and there. But he cannot be bothered to aid his injured knee as he drops his head on the opened window of the room. Throwing up the lunch he had that day, completely emptying his stomach. It goes on for a while, as the pungent smell of a rotten flesh never left the air of space he’s in. Donghyuck had to hold on to the rail before he completely lost balance. His energy is completely gone.

After throwing up, Donghyuck remained frozen on his spot in front of the window. _‘Is this it? Am I being haunted by a ghost now too?’_

The voice of a male hummed once more. With the same tune of the lullaby from hours ago. Donghyuck felt a presence behind his back. Cold, grimy, and slippery hands encircled his waist. Once again, it’s like whoever’s behind him is blowing polluted air with his dirty mouth. It wafts into Donghyuck’s nostrils, a smell igniting another churn in his stomach.

_“Am I pretty? Tell me, am I?”_

Donghyuck threw up again and cried. Shouting for help. It’s a good thing he cannot view the face of a boy whispering on his ears. Hence, he’ll see a completely bloodied torn face with missing eye sockets, lips fresh from opened stitches, and teeth that reek of any living decaying thing.

 _“You like your boys pretty_ _don’t_ _you? All pure and innocent, under you...”_

A chilling fit of giggles echoed behind Donghyuck’s ears. And Donghyuck felt so tired and worn out, it’s like his energy was sucked his eyes are automatically dropping close.

Another tune of the same lullaby played before his ears until Donghyuck completely gave in to the darkness.


	4. Chapter Three: Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Expect grammatical errors ahead. Enjoy reading!
> 
> \- sungchan

Donghyuck woke up with a groan. His head twinges, and so are his back muscles. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was that unsettling voice chilling him to his core. Unconsciously, his grasp on the sheet under him grows unsurprisingly tight. Fists trembling at the memory of that lullaby.

“Donghyuck, you’re finally awake! How’re you feeling?!” Jaemin’s warm hands engulfed the cold hands of Donghyuck. And Donghyuck’s tense muscles slowly relaxed.

“Papa?” Donghyuck said groggily.

“Yes, baby I’m here. I was so worried about you. Me and your dad. Where have you been? You didn’t come home. We searched for you everywhere, we thought something bad might have happened.” Jaemin pulled his son into a suffocating hug, his tears wetting Donghyuck’s shoulders. The tanned boy felt extremely guilty for causing such worry to his parents. With how Jaemin’s body was trembling against his, he knew his father is close to losing his mind if he hadn’t made it home for another day.

But anyway, he also wonders, what day it is today? His last recollection of memory is on that same night. Maybe midnight. He knows he lost consciousness but how did his parents find him? And where was he?

“Where am I?” Donghyuck asked after pulling away.

“You’re in a hospital. Your friends saw you unconscious at the abandoned building. They called immediately to inform us. Jeno is outside talking to them. Probably thanking them, you know your dad always has an attitude of gratitude. He’ll never let them leave unless he thinks he thanked them enough for saving you.”

Upon hearing the statement, Donghyuck cannot help but frown at that. Friends? He never had friends. No one ever tried to befriend him for the last three years in high school. Except maybe for their school President, Mark Lee. But it’s impossible. Who could these people be?

Somehow, he can’t express his confusion in front of Jaemin. Not when Jaemin believes he is doing just fine in school. At this point he should be even grateful Jaemin is still calmed enough to not drop him out of school. Or clueless. Whatever. Still, he wonders if his parents knew what happened.

‘ _Whoever these “friends” are I should thank them too. At least papa doesn’t suspect anything yet.’_

He heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps coming in. Judging from the noise, it’s a couple pair of footsteps that came in to visit Donghyuck.

“Oh, he’s awake? Donghyuck, you worried us. How’re you feeling?” It’s his dad, Jeno’s, voice to speak this time. Just like Jaemin’s, it is full of concern though much calmer and much in control than his partner. He also pulled his son for an embrace, Donghyuck basking and enjoying the warm tingles on his skin every time his father rubs his back so gently and carefully.

“Sorry, dad. I didn’t mean to.”

“You don’t have to explain anything, baby. We already know what happened,” Jeno softly whispered.

“Really?” Donghyuck’s heart rate sped up.

“Yes. Your friends here told us _everything_ we need to know.” There’s a shift in Jaemin’s tone when he said that. It rang every possible alarm inside Donghyuck’s head.

‘ _They know. Oh, God. They know. They’re not gonna let me leave that house anymore. I’ll never have a normal life. They’ll drop me out of school. What do I do?’_

His panic was cut short when Jaemin added, “Why would you hang out in that old abandoned building Donghyuck? You know it’s old, and empty, and _broken_. There could’ve been serious damage, especially in your... case. And now look at what happened to you. You almost break your skull by slipping down the stairs.”

Donghyuck blinks. _‘Wait... what?’_

“Jaemin, give the boy a break. It’s not his fault. He didn’t mean to slip himself and hit his head on the ground,” Jeno, as always, tried to ease his husband.

“Then he shouldn’t have come into that abandoned building then! None of this would have occurred. I told you so many times before to hire Donghyuck a bodyguard or an assistant! Someone who could look after him outside so we could avoid accidents like this! You two never listen!”

“Jaemin, can we not do this now? Donghyuck’s friends are here. Are you seriously gonna start an argument in front of these kids?” Jeno whispered in Jaemin’s ears.

Jaemin released a heavy sigh. “Fine. But we’ll gonna have a talk later.”

No. Donghyuck so does not want to have a talk later. Because he already knew where it was going. His papa pushing in his suggestion to hire Donghyuck a nanny, or at least that’s what Donghyuck thinks of it. A nanny hired by his parents to guard him and to monitor him 24/7. And once he did, everything would become meaningless again and it’s just as if he’s still locked down inside the four walls of their house despite being outside.

Jeno cleared his throat. “Anyway, Donghyuck, your friends here are very worried about you. They paid you a visit this afternoon. It’s a good timing you already woke up so you could talk with them.”

Again with that friends. Donghyuck badly wants to know who are these people pretending to be his friends and telling such a lousy (yet his parents believed it) story.

“Hey, Hyuckie! We were so worried about you, bud! Thought you really broke your head there for a second!”

That voice...

Donghyuck stiffened.

“Yeah right! Taehyung almost cried a tear for you! He loooves you so much!”

“Anyway, what were you even doing at that creepy old building? We told you so many times before never to enter it because it’s dangerous. The ceilings could give in any moment.”

“You neveeer listen Donghyuck.”

When the same cold hands who pulled him unwillingly in that abandoned building yesterday rests on his shoulder, Donghyuck felt fear far worst than he could ever feel with any possible ghost. As Taehyung’s breath touched his ear, Donghyuck so badly wanna sob and curl himself under the blankets.

“ _We were so worried about you, Hyuckieee.”_

“Alright boys, Donghyuck, we’ll leave you be here for a while. Jaemin and I are just gonna buy some medicines for your head and snacks and then we’ll be back okay?” Jeno announced before the sound of the door opening echoed and Jaemin and Jeno’s footsteps were completely gone.

‘ _Pa, dad, don’t leave me please...’_

Sometimes, the real monsters don’t breathe at night. Sometimes _they smile and pretend like your friend at daylight_.

***

Donghyuck remained awake hours after he ate dinner. His parents, especially Jaemin, being the worry freaks they are decided for Donghyuck to spend at least a night in the hospital. In the private room he is admitted in ( _“Seriously pa, dad, I just fell off the stairs. It’s nothing serious!” Donghyuck whined. “Nothing serious?! You could have a concussion by hitting your head hard!”_ ) And yep, Jaemin left no room for arguments thus here he is. Sleep barely visiting him with Taehyung’s words ringing on his ears.

“ _Freak. Don’t you dare tell your homo parents what happened yesterday! Or I swear to your worthless eyes you will be a crippled too once I break your bones!”_

On the other hand, it’s not like Donghyuck will ever actually tell Jaemin and Jeno. Just a few hours ago, Jaemin’s already bringing up the idea of getting an assistant for Donghyuck. Once he heard a word of Donghyuck being bullied and being locked up in that abandoned building despite of what Taehyung and his friends originally said, Jaemin will never send Donghyuck back to school again. So in the end, he doesn’t really have any choice, does he?

He sighed. Everything in his life is not going well. He doesn’t want Monday to come.

Sleep slowly take over Donghyuck. Or maybe it’s the medicine slowly spreading in his veins. But Donghyuck’s eyelids grew heavier. Until his consciousness was eaten by sleep.

In his dreams, Donghyuck was walking. Everything is pitch black yet he doesn’t remember walking with his stick to lead him. He can stand perfectly fine, not minding the never-ending pit of darkness around. He was searching for something. Deep inside he knew there was a door waiting at the end of this long, dark tunnel.

He was almost there. Donghyuck knew he was. His hand extending to reach for the invisible doorknob, twisting the metal and opening it.

From where he was standing, Donghyuck heard a voice. His throat dried instantly, all hair in his body standing in a cold shiver. The room in front of him smells of something pungent. Something burning. Something similar to a decaying flesh ravaged by a huge fire.

And from where he stood, he heard that same lullaby. Faint yet clear. The more he widens the gap on the door, the more it stood clearer. The hums chilling Donghyuck straight to the bones.

He took a step back, palms covering his mouth and nose to block the acrid smell. Without any more thinking he turns around, about to run away when cold hands rest on his shoulders. The nauseatingly strong and unpleasant odor of someone’s breath reaching his hand-covered nose before _it_ spoke in what Donghyuck could only describe is of _demonic_ voice.

_“Am I pretty? Tell me... am I?”_

It giggles into Donghyuck’s ears. A sound Donghyuck thinks he could never forget forever. Donghyuck wakes up panting, quickly searching for the bottled water Jaemin would place beside his bed. Once he reached it, he immediately opens it and chugs the liquid down his dry throat. A few drops escaping his mouth with how shaky Donghyuck’s fingers are.

Once done, Donghyuck grabbed his pillow, hugging the soft cushion tight. His tears rolling due to so much fear. Suddenly all he hears is that disturbing voice and tune, even his room now smells of something burning in opposite of the lemony citrus freshener Jaemin sprayed that afternoon.

Donghyuck doesn’t have to see to visualize what kind of creature would own such demonic traits. It could only be one befitted for a demon in flesh, one who came straight out of hell. One who likes to haunt people, torture them, until they no longer could live a normal life.

Suddenly, he remembers all the rumors and the student from last year who killed himself due to trauma. That same night, Donghyuck doesn’t get any ounce of sleep. Too scared for the creature to come visit him again in his dreams.

***

Monday arrived faster than Donghyuck expected. Sunday has been uneventful. With Donghyuck spending the last day of the weekend resting on his bed. Now he’s coming back to school, Both his parents decided to drop him off.

“Okay Donghyuck, remember what I said. Don’t-”

“Go back to that abandoned building because it’s dangerous and all. Yeah, pa. I get it.”

“Don’t use that tone on me, young man. Your dad and I made sure to talk to Yuta hyung about this. He promised not to allow anyone in that abandoned building anymore and to put off-limits signs in front. It’s not just for you but for the safety of everyone. That building could seriously collapse any time,” Jaemin explained.

“Then why don’t they just reconstruct it? You know, instead of letting it be such a useless place? I’m pretty sure the Nakamotos have enough money anyway to plan a reconstruction for their old building. It would benefit them and the school if you think about it.”

“Well, you could always ask your Uncle Yuta when he visits us one of these days. Now off you go. You’re gonna be late,” Jeno intervened.

Jaemin got out of the car to help his son out. Though Donghyuck refused to, he knows there’s no fighting about it with Jaemin. With his backpack and stick ready, he’s about to kiss his pa a goodbye when a voice he hoped he wouldn’t hear yet spoke.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee!” Taehyung’s fake sweet voice greeted.

“Oh, good morning! You boys are early huh?” Donghyuck hates how his papa’s voice was laced with fondness in it when he replied.

“Of course! You told us to be early, sir! Plus, we’ve missed our friend, Donghyuck. With a couple of minutes before the class starts, we hoped to catch up.” Taehyung’s arm rested around Donghyuck’s nape, pulling the tanned boy a little rougher and harder close to him.

“That’s so sweet of you guys. I remember when I was the same age as you all I too have my own group of friends waiting for me at the entrance every Monday morning.” Jaemin felt like tearing up with how his son managed to draw himself some really nice friends.

“Pa, what’s the meaning of this?” Donghyuck asked in wary. His mind is telling him something bad is about to happen.

“Your papa and I had a discussion. Since you don’t want a bodyguard or any kind of companion, your friends here offered to look after you at school. And we thought it’s not a bad idea since they’re your friends and they won’t make you uncomfortable since you basically spend all your free hours together. Therefore it’ll be fine if they look after you starting today,” Jeno chirped.

For a second, Donghyuck forgot to breathe. Everything stopped and he couldn’t hear nor feel his surroundings. He just remained standing, frozen, spirit leaving his body.

“Of course, Sir! Donghyuck, after all, is not a stranger to us! He’s so kind, he’d often treat us for lunch every time! What’s a little favor compared to that right?” Underneath Taehyung’s voice, and maybe behind the innocent smile he’s wearing, were a certain danger and warning threatening Donghyuck’s existence. No one knows how much Donghyuck wants to rip off that facade right at that moment and remove Taehyung’s hand on his nape. No one has an idea of how much Donghyuck wants to storm off and cry into his room because how could his parents trust someone’s words so _easily_?

“That’s good to know. Well, if you’re free later today, you guys can come visit us at our house. I’ll make sure to cook a lot of delicious food.” As if it doesn’t get any worse, Jaemin even invited his bullies at the only place Donghyuck ever felt safe with.

“But will that be okay, Sir? Donghyuck might not appreciate it.”

“Nonsense! I insist. Donghyuck never invited anyone over, he’s probably too shy to do it with you guys. But I know my son doesn’t mind, right Donghyuck?”

Donghyuck wet his dried lips. “O-Of course, papa”

Besides, he heard Taehyung and his friends yelled a “Yes!”, Jaemin chuckling at the teens. “Alright, later then. We gotta go. You boys go ahead and study well. We’ll pick you up later. Bye!” Jaemin left a chaste kiss on Donghyuck’s cheek before going back inside the car. He yelled goodbye one more time, then the sound of the car’s engine speeding off slowly faded away at the back of Donghyuck’s ears.

He instantly yelped when Taehyung’s arm who was previously rested on his nape dragged his thin arms in a rush, his fingernails leaving a mark on his skin.

“You are such a daddy's boy huh? Disgusting freak!”

“Who the hell kisses their teenage son to school these days?! Geez, homo families really disgusts me!”

“Well boys at least we got a free dinner and we get to see our rich boy’s house, don’t we? We get to see it before their owner can!” Taehyung’s obnoxious laughs filled the chilly air once more before they finally left Donghyuck alone. Not at all bothering to assist the blind boy inside the school gates.

Still, it’s not like Donghyuck needs it anyway.

***

Donghyuck hardly made his way inside the empty comfort room. Taehyung has been extra rough today with him, kicking his arse and his already bruised legs. Of course that is after stealing money from him again. Though he wonders if it is still considered stealing when he so pathetically gave his wallet so the gang would spare his life voluntarily.

‘ _I’m such a weakling.’_

At least inside his usual spot in the empty cubicle, he could let his tears fall freely without anyone murmuring around him. For an hour, he’s at least free from being the subject of everyone’s unwanted attention. So he ate his sandwich, the salty taste of his tears mixing the delicious spreading of his food. But by now he’s so used to it it doesn’t bother him anymore.

But there’s a sudden change in his usual routine today. It came with the sound of the door in the comfort room opening. Donghyuck frowns. _No one ever comes there at lunch._ Everyone is either out in the field, eating in the cafeteria, or spending time in the library. It’s a given the comfort room is a place for losers and outcasts like Donghyuck to spend time to after every morning classes.

“ _Lalalala lalalala mm-hmm hmmm hmm.”_

Donghyuck’s heart stopped.

When he heard the door closed and the sound of someone’s heels clicking against the tiles, the tanned boy is quick to cover his mouth and nose. Not only because he doesn’t want to make any sounds, but because that strong perished smell of something is back. The bite of the sandwich he just ate came rising up again with the bile in his throat, threatening to come up and escape his mouth in a sickening way. The stench is too much for Donghyuck.

In the end, no matter how he tried to keep it in, with the unspeakable smell filling the room and clouding all his senses, Donghyuck is quick to crouch in front of the covered bowl, opening its lid then throwing up everything he just ate previously.

Now the smell is more disgusting that Donghyuck never stopped vomiting. And when he did stop does he only realized the voice had stopped humming too.

_Knock knock knock._

It heard him. And now it’s knocking outside.

Donghyuck hugged his knees. Why can’t he just have a peaceful and normal life like everyone? Now not only is he tortured by people, but by ghosts too. He whimpered, quietly saying “Go away, please” under his shaky breath. His whole body is trembling.

The knock stopped. Slowly, he lifted up his chin, studying the place. Not a single sound was heard except for his few hiccups. He was about to stand up when something dropped straight on his cheek.

‘ _Is there a leak?’_ he asked himself.

Dipping his fingers at the same wet spot on his face, the droplet’s texture is anything but watery like. It’s thick, and sticky and... Donghyuck sniffed it.

Once again he threw up. But this time, he already emptied his stomach enough that nothing comes out anymore. Just a fit of coughing and dribble of his sticky saliva. He cries. Whatever it was outside, he’s still there. At the top of the ceiling. Or maybe its head sneaking in above the cubicle doors, grinning at Donghyuck with his stitched mouth and missing eyeballs. Just the way every one who can see it describes it.

This time he doesn’t bother to silence his cries. Allowing his fear to consume his whole body, he grasped his hair tight within his palms and cried, soaking his pants with his tears.

“...cuse me? Excuse me? Is someone in there?”

Donghyuck almost jumped to another fit of knocks, though this time it is more hurried. More real. More _human-like_.

“Hello? Are you okay?” the same soft voice of a male asked from outside.

Donghyuck hiccups. The pungent smell is gone. He searched on the floor and found his long-forgotten sandwich dropped. He even smelled his hand but the liquid that dripped on him and its horrible stench is missing, even cupping his face is no good for there are no traces of the wet thing.

Somehow, Donghyuck’s not so sure whether to feel relieved at that or not.

‘ _Does that mean I’m hallucinating? Have I gone crazy now too?’_

“Is everything okay in there?” The voice from outside brought Donghyuck back from his reverie.

He cleared his throat before responding, “U-Uh yeah. S-Sorry. E-Everything’s okay.”

“You sure? Cause I swear I heard someone screaming here while passing through.”

“Yes. It’s just a misunderstanding. I have a very sick stomach, that’s why. So-Sorry...” Donghyuck bit his lips.

“Uh, okay. If you say so.”

“Yeah.”

“You’re certain you don’t need any help?”

“I’m okay. You can go.” Donghyuck was not trying to sound rude, but he would understand if that’s exactly what he sounded at the ears of the boy outside. All his life, Donghyuck tried to do things on his own. Always proving that he can be as normal too like other kids. And when he started high school it’s not like anyone ever offered help either. This boy was the first. In the first place, he doesn’t know the person he’s trying to offer his help to is the school’s loser. Once Donghyuck opened that door he’s pretty sure this kid will try to avoid him too like a plague. No one ever wants to be associated with someone like him.

The door opened again, and this time another voice spoke, though the high-pitched tone is rather familiar. Donghyuck thought he might have heard it in the hallways or somewhere.

“Hyung! I was looking for you! Where were you?!”

“Oh, Chenle, I was just bored so I figured wondering around would entertain me.”

“Well, we should go. Lunch time’s almost over. You need to go back.”

“Of course,” the soft voice spoke. “See you around, Donghyuck.”

‘ _Wait-what? How did he know my name?’_

The door’s already closed and Donghyuck remained sitting inside the floors of the cubicle, astounded and confused. He’s pretty sure he hasn’t told that guy his name. But he’s a friend of Chenle’s. Chenle, if he’s not mistaken, is a boy a year below him.

Still, he’s pretty sure there’s a gap under the doors of the cubicle. _‘He might have seen the walking stick.’_

After all, the only blind person to enter their school anyway is none other than he. Lee Donghyuck.


	5. Chapter Four: A Dream In A Dream

“Welcome boys! Have you done well in school?” Jaemin’s all-too cheerful voice greeted Donghyuck, Taehyung, and his friends. Jaemin kissed Jeno on the cheek and whispered for his husband to go get changed while he prepares them their dinner.

“Yes, Sir! We had a quiz on one subject and as always, Hyuckie here aced it!” Taehyung pats Donghyuck’s back.

“Is that so? I’m so proud of my baby boy. Come, lemme give you a kiss!” Jaemin pulled his son into an embrace and kissed his cheek despite Donghyuck’s resistance. Donghyuck really tried hard to avoid this kind of scenario in front of Taehyung and his gang but with Jaemin there’s really no escaping such public display of affection. If only he knew the amount of bullying and mocking his son will receive after.

“Alright pa, stop it. I’m in front of my... friends. It’s embarrassing.” Donghyuck’s head fell down as his voice almost crack in the middle. Removing Jaemin’s arms around him, he put a distance between him and his papa, his fists balled tightly inside his jean’s pocket.

Instead of scolding him, Jaemin even used that opportunity to tease Donghyuck more. Mistaking his fear for embarrassment. “Awwe, my baby boy is really growing up. Did you see that Jeno? He doesn’t wanna be kissed by his papa anymore in front of his friends.”

Jeno, who is observing Donghyuck quietly beside Jaemin, frowned a little. The way Donghyuck’s head was bent down, he almost believed it was anything but embarrassment. But then, Donghyuck, unlike his papa, is not a fan of affection. So maybe it is really an act of self-consciousness. Jeno is well aware teens nowadays, especially if they were in the process of puberty, don’t want to be put in such a situation where their parents pamper them especially in front of their same-aged friends.

“You gotta accept that your son is not a baby anymore, Jaem. You yourself hated being kissed on your cheek by your parent on our high school days. Your son’s the same,” Jeno spoke in amusement.

“Now I know how my mother feels whenever I reject her hugs on the past,” Jaemin pouted.

“Think of this as your karma for doing so,” Jeno chuckles at the pout that drew on his husband’s lips.

Sighing, Jaemin announced, “Anyway, you boys go upstairs first. Donghyuck baby, go show him around your room while I finish preparing our dinner. It won’t take long.” He then turns to Jeno, whose tied he pulled so he could peck on his husband’s lips. “Go change and shower. You’re starting to smell like carbon and all the papers you’ve been surrounded by all day.”

Donghyuck led the group upstairs. Living in the same house all his life, he doesn’t have any hard time as he already memorized the structure and every corner like the back of his hand. They turn to the very first room on the left, Donghyuck opening the metal knob and letting everyone inside. He can’t believe this day really came. The day where the people he hated so much and made his life like hell will be able to enter his remaining safe haven. His hands linger a little too long, grasping a little too tight, on the handle of his door.

Once he closed it, the friendly act was over and they automatically sheath themselves off of their masks.

“Ugh man, did you see that? I’m not talking to you, Donghyuck, we both know you _can’t_ see how disgusting your parents were,” Taehyung started.

Chojin puts a hand around Donghyuck, then slapping the back of Donghyuck’s head like it’s anything but a human head. “Your gay parents are an eyesore. Geez man, why do we even came here? I’m not sure I could eat my dinner properly with two gays being lovey-dovey with each other.”

“Oh shut the fuck up, Chojin. At least we won’t have ramen for dinner tonight,” Dowoospoke.

“But you guys...” Ryeowook laughed hard before finishing his sentence. “This guy right here is a total papa’s boy. You sure you and your parents weren’t into this weird incest relationship we often see in porns?”

Taehyung grabbed a random pillow on Donghyuck’s bed and threw it into Ryeowook’s face. “Hey, cut it! We still have dinner to attend, I need my appetite!”

“True! No one needs to know you’re watching incest porn Ryeowook! Gross!”

Donghyuck hated himself for he can’t do anything but stand there and cursed them all in his mind. The punch he so badly wanna throw at their faces remained hidden inside the pocket of their jeans, the only thing receiving the force of his anger was his already white knuckle.

“Wow, blindie sure is having the sleep of his life with this bed!” Taehyung rocked himself on the soft mattress, smiling to the others before standing up at the middle top of Donghyuck’s bed. “You know what, this is so good I’m gonna jump into it!” And he did. Donghyuck didn’t doubt he wouldn’t. With his school shoe on, he stepped onto the clean sheets of Donghyuck’s mattress and jumped on repeat like he doesn’t have any care in the world.

“Whoa look at this, the limited edition watch I’ve been asking my dad to buy me all this time but he never did! Man, why does this useless loser have it when he can’t even _see_ the time with his pair of worthless eyes?!” Dowoo said in irritation. Putting the leather strap on his wrist, he grins with how good the expensive watch looked in his eyes. “Well, since we’re friends Donghyuck, and you can’t exactly use this anyway, I’m gonna take it. You won’t mind, right?”

It’s a whole disaster. Not even 20 minutes have passed and yet he already lost one of his favorite old robots, an expensive limited edition watch, his stored earnings, and every little thing Taehyung and his gang took an interest in.

“Wow, having a rich kid friend isn’t so bad after all eh? Thank you for the gifts, Hyuckie,” Taehyung whispered in his ears.

‘ _Fuck you.’_

When Jaemin and Jeno all called them up for dinner, Taehyung and his friends acted so innocent Donghyuck is sure they deserve an Oscar’s award for their acting. The way they talk so gently and politely in front of his parents at the table, the way they laugh and speak about Donghyuck like they were the best buddies ever. It made him wanna throw up.

Their true personality reeks and Donghyuck is the only one capable of smelling it. If he were to be honest, they are worst than the scent of a decomposed corpse. What could smell worst anyway than a rotten personality of someone so alive yet soul’s already roasting in hell?

***

Donghyuck abruptly woke up in the middle of the night when he felt something sticky spilled on his thighs. With short yet heavy pants, he threw away the now soaked covers, his hand reaching out for his paralyzed thighs. There’s a lot of liquid, he felt the cod substance into the sheets, under his knees, and into his bare skin. When he dipped his hand, he examined the texture with a single touch. It was thick and sticky, and... Donghyuck smells it.

Only to felt the disgusting bile threatening to loose from his throat.

It smells like iron. A strong one. Suddenly like a cursed spell, his room reeks of the intense pungent iron smell of fresh blood. As if his room was painted by nothing but the nauseating crimson. Donghyuck whimpered.

“Pa! Dad!” he tried to shout. At some turn, he searched for his walking stick. Only to find its handle covered by the sticky substance.

He tried to throw the object away, but his hand was stuck. Like a very sticky glue, it was warm at first, hot even, and his palms felt like burning on fire. Until it cools down, only his skin remained attached, intact with the liquid, threatening the layers to be torn apart if he ever as so much as force to pull away.

Donghyuck, now panicking and so _so_ afraid, he tried to remove his hand away with the help of his other hand. Only for it to stuck too in the sticky object.

It only takes a moment for Donghyuck to realize that his thighs, which were covered and practically soaked by the thick substance, are rendered paralyzed too.

“Pa! Dad! Help me!”

“Donghyuck, what’s wrong?!” Jaemin’s voice boomed and Donghyuck was suddenly engulfed into a warm hug.

“This... blood... my hands...”

“Baby, breathe in. Breathe out. Relax and tell me what happened,” Jaemin’s calming voice soothed the younger down, his palms rubbing Donghyuck’s back.

Donghyuck was about to talk of the mystery sticky substance that glues his hands on his stick and his thighs frozen only to realize that... he isn’t holding anything. And he is free to move his hands and fingers. Most importantly, his thighs were still covered under the warmth of his duvet.

‘ _Was that all a dream?’_ Donghyuck asked himself.

Jaemin cupped his son’s face. “Now _darling_ , what happened? A bad dream?” he asked in a sweet saccharine voice.

Donghyuck nodded, sobbing while hugging his papa hard.

Jaemin coos. “Now now, what did I tell you? Breathe in, breathe out. You’re fine. It’s just a nightmare.”

Still shaking in fear, Donghyuck managed to bob his head in agreement, following Jaemin’s instructions. He inhaled and exhaled, hoping to calm his still rapidly beating heart.

Donghyuck moves a little to give space to his father on the bed. Jaemin sat beside Donghyuck, whose head now rests in his father’s lap. His father trudging his fingers to calm the younger boy.

“Want me to sing a lullaby for you?” _Jaemin_ asked.

Donghyuck closed his eyes, still trying to erase the feeling and smell of the substance that brought shivers down his spine. “Yes, please pa.”

“Alright, baby boy. _Enjoy my voice._ Or else, papa will be _verrry_ mad.”

It’s too late for Donghyuck to register these three things; First, Jaemin never calls him baby boy. Baby, yes. But baby boy? No. Second, Jaemin does not say things like _‘Enjoy my voice’_. In reality, he could only count on his fingers the times Jaemin sang him to sleep. Because his papa hates his singing voice and prefers dancing according to his dad, Jeno. And third, Jeno should have followed Jaemin too when the latter left his room to check on Donghyuck. It’s impossible for one of them to only come if they heard Donghyuck shouting in his sleep.

Unless this is still a dream and Donghyuck is yet to awake.

“ _Please sleep my dear, your mother’s gone, only you and I. As the moon shines, under the sky, blood soaked the streets. Just close your eyes, for you’ll be fine if you’ll obey. Your flesh and bones, it’s now all mine. To devour. Lalalala, lalalala, mm-hmm mm-hmm...”_

“You’re not my father,” Donghyuck stated, voice trembling at the now icy-touch of bony fingers treading his hair.

“ _When morning comes, there’s nothing left but empty shell. Without a heart, without your flesh, who would you be? A pretty face, a dazzling mind, is dangerous. So listen dear, unless you want to wind up cold. Lalalala, lalalala, mm-hmm mm-hmm...”_

Donghyuck badly wants to go. But it’s too late. Because right then he was lying in his bed of crimson blood. The iron-like smell of something rotten and decaying filled the air, blocking the fresh air to enter in Donghyuck’s lungs until he cannot breathe. The voice of a boy continuously humming the same tune was lolling at the back of his mind like an old symphony slowly fading away as he lost consciousness along with his air loss.

***

Donghyuck’s having a shitty day. Well, his days were always shitty but today the heavens served it extra especially shitty probably with whip cream and cherry on top. He did not get enough sleep, he woke up in the middle of the night again and for the second time, he’s too afraid to even close his eyes. Now that he thought about it, he spent the whole midnight listening to songs in his mp3, earphones plugged in, afraid he would hear that haunting voice if the music stopped. This morning he’s especially grumpy that he accidentally raised his voice to his papa Jaemin. Now Jaemin waved him goodbye, in his unusually cold tone. And he spent the drive to his school in uncomfortable silence with his dad, Jeno.

Things are going down that he also failed to watch his words in front of Taehyung and his stupid friends. And everyone knows what will happen if you said one wrong word in front of those big bullies. The spilled cola on his shirt and the big purplish bruise under Donghyuck’s pants can attest to that.

It’s always a good thing Donghyuck had his extra gym clothes. Only he’s sure Mr. Song on his Laboratory class will give him a good scolding for it. That’s another shitty thing he gotta prepare himself for later.

As usual, he was inside an empty cubicle. Whimpering a little while he puts some ointment and warming pad on his swollen bruise. When the door opened and he heard footsteps closing in.

_Knock knock knock._

Donghyuck’s heart dropped.

“Donghyuck-ssi? Is that you in there?”

‘ _Oh it’s just someone,’_ Donghyuck sighed in relief but not really responding to the boy’s question.

“I know you’re in there. Are you alright? I saw you limping on your way here,” the boy spoke again.

Donghyuck wonders when did he hear this voice again. He’s pretty sure it’s familiar.

“I’m Renjun, Zhong Chenle’s friend. If you still remember, we had a short conversation yesterday. Here too.”

‘ _Oh, that’s why.’_ “I’m... okay,” Donghyuck lied if only so this boy would finally go away.

“You know it’s just us two in here. It’s okay to say you’re not okay. I promise I won’t judge.”

Donghyuck swallowed the lump forming in his throat. _What is this boy even doing?_

“If money’s what you want, sorry okay? You gotta come to me earlier than this! I’ve no money to give you, Taehyung already took everything from me! So go away and leave me alone.”

Just when he thought the sharp edge in his tone would make the boy back off, Renjun simply hums in understanding on the other side. “Taehyung really is a bully, isn’t he? You shouldn’t let him get to you, Donghyuck. You’re stronger than that.”

One would think such words would melt Donghyuck’s heart. Unfortunately, his heart has been stoned cold and broken a lot of times he couldn’t distinguish genuine to harsh words anymore. “Don’t you have anything else to do than give me such ridiculous preach? If you’re here because your conscience can’t handle seeing a blind, helpless boy suffer, well I’m telling you to save it for those who really need it. I am not so helpless as you think I am. So just go the fuck away because I’m fine!”

There’s a silence fleeting in the air for a short second after Donghyuck’s outburst. He almost thought the boy finally backed off this time, he was proven wrong yet again when Renjun spoke.

“I am not here because you were such a helpless, blind boy that I am concerned of. Though I am concerned too but it’s not just that.”

Then Renjun added. “I want to be your friend. Let’s be friends, Donghyuck-ssi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that lullaby is something I just made up. Lolol. Anyway, I hope it’s creepy enough. I’m not really sure anymore, yikes. Haha. Thanks for reading btw. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. xx
> 
> \- sungchan


End file.
